Talk:Sunjiang District (mission)
Fairly straightforward mission. Your party needs to go in and destroy the portal spirits that are guarding the portals Shiro is creating to the spirit world. These portals are surrounded by large groups of Afflicted and also located near some environmental hazards - spike plates that cause cripple and bleeding, vents that cause dazed, poisoned water - so it's a tough but direct fight. The real tricky part is what happens after the portals are closed. There's a cut scene and you'll be fighting four Construct bosses. These bosses have useful elite skills, but unfortunately spawn randomly. So, you need to fight through the whole mission to see if the bosses are the ones you're looking for. Fortunately, the mission isn't too hard but it'll take a lot of re-running it to see just what exactly is in there. Elites used by the respective random end bosses: * Warrior's Construct (Hundred Blades) * Ranger's Construct (Equinox) * Monk's Construct (Life Sheath) * Necromancer's Construct (Soul Bind) * Mesmer's Construct (Psychic Distraction) * Elemental's Construct (Mirror of Ice) * Assassin's Construct (Temple Strike) * Ritualist's Construct (Soul Twisting) Fixed a rather atrocious spelling of the word "bridge" --Vena Maransdatter 21:19, 28 May 2006 (CDT) A party with 3 necros, in particular SS and 2 MMs can breeze through the mission easily. Done that today, 13:55. We used henchie monks. You know, 2 MMs with Flesh Golem do the trick all the time. And they give the Constructs a nasty surprise :) - Lavvaran 15:28, 25 June 2006 (CDT) Not really that important but I was able to cap at the last second when they killed the boss I needed last.The trick is to use cap sig before it dies and have it activated right when it dies. Then choose elite and cap quickly. 70.107.34.222 08:46, 12 July 2006 (CDT) Wow I just finished this mission with 12:10 using all henchies and Olias. Didn't bring either of the items.-- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 09:38, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :just did it with heroes+hench in 8:42 17:53, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Stalagmite spikes That's what Togo calls them, and thus, like flame fissures, they deserve an article. That the article is empty does not warrant that we remove the link. --Karlos 22:51, 20 September 2006 (CDT) More bugs Strange thing happened while doing this mission, and I'm not sure how it happened. But for some reason, when we dropped a Lv5 Spear, TWO "superior spear of archemorus" spawned after the explosive damage, and so we had two of them to carry around afterwards. We had left the Urn back at the start... Mujaki 01:23, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Shiro'ken ranger page says that it is level 24 in this mission, while the mission page says they are 28.. I can't be bothered verifying it so i posted here.. NB: I also couldn't be bothered logging into gwiki.. I got the two spears aswell. Silver Spirit :I just did it with a guildie. The spear duplicated itself three times (for a total of FOUR Supreme Spear of Achemorous) over the course of the mission. It seems to happen when a Supreme Spear is dropped, and the game forgets to remove it from the ground. When Archemorous appears and deals his damage, the spear returns, hence a duplication. Probably the fastest I've ever done it as well, 12:50. --220.233.103.77 23:23, 10 February 2007 (CST) ::Aye, same here while hero/henching. I did take a screenie, but it's kinda crap, I'll post it when I figure out how to do so... ::EDIT: Whoops, forgot to sign, silly me.--Yohoho Mouse 20:49, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Yet another Bug? Just did this mission, and when we fought the bosses the warrior boss was not. BUT when we killed the ones that spawned a ally Warrior's Construct Spawned, and died. Odd indeed. :S --Panthor 16:30, 17 February 2007 (CST) :It's set for the following cinematic when Master Togo stands over the remains with his dialogue. gaze of fury + bounded *class* =bug? i just did this mission and i could use gaze of fury on the bounded bosses, but they didnt die, and it spawned a ghost of fury at the wastern part of the middle circle Bwizzles' edit Can anyone absolutely verify that the bug is gone (and that Bwizzles' edit was correct)? I and a guild member actually had 4 Spear of Archemorous that one time in February in the mission, and there has been no mention of bugfixing from ArenaNet. --220.233.103.77 20:34, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :it isnt, just got two spears today, we left the urn behind -darkstone knight- 08:00, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Signet of Creation I'd like to debate the use of Signet of Creation, if I may - I went off to buy this before attempting the mission, and to be honest, it was a waste of gold. You can quite easily kill the spirits within 30 seconds with henchmen. :The use of Signet of Creation is valid if you were taking it anyway, but I would not agree with advising people to it take specially for those spirits, they can be killed in that time quite easily, but if you have it, you can focus on killing the foes around the spirit safely in the knowledge that they will be dead in 30 seconds. --Heurist 15:03, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Spawn note Some have noticed a decreased chance for the assasin boss to spawn in the final battle. Tests have been run resulting in a 50/2 chance, compared to roughly 50/30 chance for every other boss. Due to this logic, the elite skill Temple Strike is probably the hardest assasin skill to capture, if you have no access to silent surf, which many Kurzicks don't. Any truth to that? --Organism X 14:19, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Considering that the statement doesn't make a bit of sense, I'm guessing no. Probabilities should generally be between zero and one. Since four bosses spawn, the sum of the probabilities that each boss spawns should add up to four. Furthermore, any counterintuitive claim of probability determined from experimental data without giving a margin of error or the raw data is probably garbage. Besides, the note can't spell "assassin". Quizzical 21:05, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::Not only does the statement not make sense (you don't list statistics as "50/2"), I just ran the Sunjiang District Mission 7 times to get my wife and I Masters for all our toons. The Assassin Boss appeared 4 times, which is within the statistical norm of 50% chance per boss. ScionOfErixalimar 07:49, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Gaze of Fury I'd just like to sing this skill's praises. 2 seconds, and the spirit instantly dies ROCKS. Using the map on the page, i beat in 10:35 with full henchies and no spear/urn as a warrior - you can easily skip the rear packs in the ranger spawning ones room, and in the final room just gaze and skip EVERYTHING! Easiest. Masters. Ever. 62.60.105.199 12:07, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode? Has anyone done this in HM and would you please contribute tips? 68.54.131.134Winged Immortality Ok, i just did this hard mode in 19:57 so its easily done H&h, took me a couple of attempts to get the team setup right .. but all in all was reasonably easy, i took a nec/e - ss using ss, mark of pain, reckless haste, barbs, rip enchantment, enfeeble blood, weaken armor and ward against melee nec/mo - mm using flesh golem, shambling horror, bone fiend, death nova, blood of the master, dark bond, prot spirit, aegis nec/rt - healer using weapon of warding, vengeful weapon, spirit light, mend body and soul, weapon of remedy, signet of lost souls, life, flesh of my flesh sister tai, kai ying, Cynn, talon silverwing well although my primary is a monk, i used necro secondary and jacked my blood magic to 12 and used this build life transfer, life siphon, dark pact, necrosis (r10), shield of absorption, prot spirit, aegis, res sig, there were some deaths i guess if i had have been a monk, there wouldnt have been any however these were minor inconvieniences and with quickly flaging heroes at the end after cinematic the bosses went down quite fast.. in all fairness with enough quick damage to take out rits and monks the afflicted die rather sharpish, at the end after flaging i lured the assasin boss solo, and then took the monk, ranger and necro bosses at the same time, Healing Swan 82.34.13.150 21:06, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Boss spawns The boss spawns aren't just a randomly chosen four bosses arranged randomly. The front boss is always either the warrior or the assassin. Facing in that direction from where you spawn, the one on the left is always either the necromancer or elementalist. The one on the right is always either the ranger or mesmer. The one in back is always either the monk or ritualist. I've done eight or so runs since formulating this theory. If the 1680 arrangements of bosses that would be a priori possible if it were just some random four bosses Prophecies-style, I'm claiming that at most 16 are possible. If I were wrong, the probability that a random arrangement should fit my theory is 1/105 ~ .00952. Eight observations since then, with no counterexamples, is compelling evidence in favor of the theory. Next question: should some comment about the shared boss spawn locations be put on the pages of the constructs? It might be of marginal interest to someone seeking to capture skills from the bosses, though it doesn't really strike me as being that useful. Quizzical 08:01, 19 May 2008 (UTC) End Bug The bug where heroes/hench run into middle also happens in NM. No pics to prove this, but they all ran into middle before I realised what was happening. I survived it, but it does happen in NM (was going for Protector title). If someone could add to article, I'd have no idea how to word. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 19:22, 20 May 2008 (UTC) The Sin Farms Runs Again 16 Shadow Arts, 12 Domination Magic, 4 Deadly Arts, and an Enchanting weapon. Probably Staff or Energy +5 weapon and Dom focus, since the combo is expensive and you don't want to run out of energy when in need of healing. You can do almost the entire mission solo using A/Me perma Shadow Form. You need to take at least one other human player so that Togo and Mhenlo don't follow you around. Fill the rest with other players/Hero/Hench so that at the end you can kill the bosses. Song of the Mists from Shiro'Ken is Lifestealing and so it hurts you through Shadow Form. That's why you have so much healing. As long as you don't get spiked while renewing Shadow Form, it works fine. Spam Unnatural Signet to take out Spirit of Portals. It's possible to do it as an A/E also, but killing the Spirit of Portals becomes harder and it is more risky. Finally, if you use an Essence of Celerity that will last the entire mission, and then you can go A/Rt with Gaze of Fury to quickly and easily take out spirits. This would also let you take Nightmare Weapon for more healing. Considering that you should be able to charge at least 1-2k per person per run, that should easily cover the cost of crafting and the materials. Skillpoints you can go farm. Or ofc just buy them from someone else. As far as I know, there's never been a way to run this mission for masters before, so it could become quite profitable. Especially since it also works in Hard Mode. As long as your party can kill the final bosses, you're good. (T/ ) 19:19, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :As A/Rt, maybe you'd be able to use Ghostly Haste to keep Shadow Form going, but that would probably be riskier --Gimmethegepgun 20:00, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::We tried that, but there's quite a chance to not find an Afflicted Rit in time. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:04, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah. It turns out that, as usual, spawns are randomized. In the first two groups that you meet you are guaranteed one Ritualist, and you can also charge it off the Spirit of Portals. But from there it's a long run to the next Spirit of Portals; even with Dash and Dark Escape up constantly (was using Dwarven Stability), you pretty much have to encounter an Afflicted Ritualist along the way or else you'll run out of Shadow Form. And the small 1-2 Afflicted spawns between the big groups are random... :::Granted, you could maybe take Destruction or such to trigger it on your own spirit, but that is very risky. (T/ ) 22:21, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::A Warrior merely has to look at your spirit angrily and it'll die. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:19, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, can't you just cast the spirit between groups? --JonTheMon 13:49, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Breaking aggro (especially of Shiro'ken) is nearly impossible. (T/ ) 21:24, 15 October 2008 (UTC) What the hell? Because this mission isn't hard to begin with, I'm not epically pissed, but I'm annoyed anyway. I killed the four Spirit of Portals, dialogue comes up saying that 0 are left, and so that that point the cutscene should play and the Bound bosses appear, right?.... well, no cutscene played, the timer is well past 20 minutes, and I'm still standing around waiting. Togo and Mhenlo are busy shouting their battle quotes at Shiro who continues to sit and peacefully medidate. I used Gaze of Fury on one of my Heroes to kill off the spirits; this shouldn't have made a difference, as I've done it that way in the past, but maybe Guild Wars doesn't register the kill or something...Also, I didn't take the Spear of Archemorus or the Urn of Saint Viktor with me, since constantly ferrying bundles as a non-Ritualist tends to be more annoying than useful. But I was quite certain it wasn't necessary to take them with me, anyway. :\ I wish Factions missions were less buggy. :< (T/ ) 07:25, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :OH SCREW THAT. So I decided that if the mission wasn't going to proceed, I may as well explore around a bit for cartography, perhaps go grab the Spear and the Urn to see if that would solve the bug. And as I'm about to leave the "platform" area where Shiro is, the cutscene plays and things are normal. >.> It really doesn't make any sense. I've always had the cutscene trigger after the spirits are killed... it shouldn't be necessary to approach Shiro from a specific direction to make it occur. Sigh. Well at least I can move on and forget about it. XC (T/ ) 07:33, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Another bug? Every time I have done this mission recently and gotten the Necromancer's Construct, after I skip the cutscene, the entire party is hexed with Suffering. This is probably because cutscenes are rendered in real time, and the entire party starts out in the center of the "arena". But I find it pretty annoying. I was wondering if perhaps it only occurs when I skip the cutscene, because I can think of a few other missions where skipping causes problems like this. (T/ ) 11:34, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Another one? All the doors leading to Shiro were open and I could cut across the section where he was meditating o.o – alistic 23:33, 3 October 2010 (UTC) :See the second bullet under Notes. It's always been like that. —Dr Ishmael 00:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh really? I somehow remember his area being blocked off, and not being able to get to him. My memory must be failing me D: – alistic 00:17, 4 October 2010 (UTC) ::: Hmm... it's possible that changed at some point, then. Jink and I can't remember a time when we couldn't do that, but then we only played through Factions once initially (on our main chars) before taking a looooong break from that campaign. —Dr Ishmael 01:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC)